


Thorin's world

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Thorin is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin thinks he couldn't be in a world without Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's world

Looking at Bilbo's nude body, Thorin whispered ''Oh my-my, how beautiful..'' Bilbo smiled at him. That smile.

That smile. Thorin thought.

I could live in a world with only one smile.

His smile.

Thorin started to kiss all of Bilbo's body.

Starting on Bilbo's neck, then his clavicle, and his nipple. Bilbo whimpered.

Thorin loves when Bilbo whimpers.

Thorin continued kissing Bilbo's body. Now he's on his belly, and then on his groin. Bilbo laughed a little. Thorin stared at him.

Bilbo has tickle in his groin.

Thorin knows that.

Thorin loves when Bilbo laughs. He loves to be the reason of his laugh.

Thorin thinks he couldn't be in a world without Bilbo's laugh.


End file.
